


Fourth Dimension

by Vashti (tvashti)



Series: Fourth Dimension [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Eureka (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Lost in Translation, community: tthdrabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvashti/pseuds/Vashti
Summary: Things are so not turning out the way Fargo wanted them to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a sequel to an unpublished story for [](http://tthdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[tthdrabbles](http://tthdrabbles.livejournal.com/) challenge #114. Instead it became the response to tthdrabbles #117: "lost in translation". I think this stands on it's own well enough, just in case that first story never makes it out of my head.

Carter bellied up to Cafe Diem’s bar, taking a seat beside Fargo looking forlorn with his head in his hand.

"Coffee, Sheriff?" Vincent asked.

"Double. Something’s wrong with S.A.R.A.H. and I am seriously deprived. Expect a cranky Head of GD Security soon."

Eyes wide, Vincent said, "Thanks for the warning."

Carter turned to Fargo. "What’s wrong with you?"

"Them." Fargo gestured to the rear of the restaurant.

"Um, who am I looking at and why?"

"Drs. Osbourne and Summers. Canoodling."

"You mean last week’s obsession?"

Fargo nodded, sighing heavily.

"Really, Fargo? Let it go. Just because they happen resemble--"

" _Happen_ to resemble?!" Fargo leaned in close to hiss, "That is the _Slayer_. Somehow our time trip has ripped her from her universe and dropped her into ours."

"To which I say again, is that even possible?"

"Obviously."

"Oh come on! So she’s working on archaic weaponry and he’s exploring a sound waves wild animal control...thing..." Carter held up his hands. "Even if we did... rip them from their universe on our television screens into this one, there’s nothing we can do about it. _We_ can’t get back."

"But I don’t ship Buffy/Oz!" Fargo dropped his head into his arms.

Fin[ite]


End file.
